Commissar Jeck
by U.E.D
Summary: Follow Commissar Jeck as him and his squad battle on countless worlds and fight the foes of the imperium


Commissar Jeck and his men slowly made their way to the Tau camp. The trees that surrounded the camp were perfect for the IG's movements. Jeck heard a noise and with a quick hand signal his squad stopped and listened in. Jeck saw them first, four kroot and a kroot hound. The hound stopped suddenly which silenced the kroot. The hound sniffed the air and that's when Jeck gave the second hand signal that his men were waiting for. With a flash of silver the eleven-man squad charged it the enemy. Jeck threw his dagger and a kroot went down clutching its neck. He dodged the scythe on a kroot gun and turned the offending kroot into a pulp with his power fist. Beside him he saw trooper Diops get mauled by the kroot hound, the hound snapped his neck before the man could scream. Jeck's power sword spilled the guts of a kroot and he quickly ended the hound's life with a flick of his wrist as the hound went down without its head. The other kroot went down without a sound. Jeck checked all the corpses looking for a transmitter but could not find one he assumed that the kroot left camp for a hunt they were not guards. Jeck put his binoculars to his face and scanned the camp. The intelligence had said that there were at least four squads of fire warriors, four squads of kroot with kroot hounds and four krootox, two pathfinder teams, and one devilfish. Jeck easily saw the two crisis teams that were a sort of picket guard around the camp. He whispered to Major Hordes "We have two crisis teams that were not supposed to be hear and I think a saw a commander in a crisis suit followed by four crisis suit bodyguards these extra units were not supposed to be hear so I would not be surprised if there is a hammerhead tank here as well". Jeck motioned for his melta gunner to come to him. He whispered "Aim for the crisis suit team down there kill as many as you can". The melta gunner opened fire the shot lanced and caught one of the suits in its leg. The leg vanished and the crisis suit toppled over. Four gun drones raced over to their position to assist the Crisis team. They seemed to have found their target as moments later the trees around the gunner exploded in flames. The melta gunner vaporized a gun drone before the flames consumed him. Missiles, plasma, and melta filled the air the five crisis suits and the three remaining gun drones were turned to slag. The camp below was in vast confusion. Jeck had been right as a red crisis suit appeared along with four bodyguards. A broadside came out into the middle of the camp and opened fire with all its missile pods erupting the east side of the hill in flames silhouettes of men could be seen as well the screams of the dying were heard. Major Hordes ordered the charge. The men were singing as they went down the hill to their deaths or glories. Missiles and pulse fire filled the air as the Cadians were cut down the smell of death entered the nostrils of Jeck's loyal men.

Lieutenant Cadeskie was the first though the tree line as him and his fifty some men came into the camp via the West Side. Cadeskie shot a running kroot in the back of the head the beast spun around. Beside him Jeds fired his plasma rifle at a kroot shaper the beast never saw it coming. A precision volley cut down the front line of IG from a fire warrior team. Cadeskie cursed the fire warriors he and his men tried to get behind a barracks but his men were ambushed by a kroot and kroot hounds. They were being torn apart by the fire warriors from behind and the kroot in front in close combat. He yelled "Get down!!" as another volley from the pulse carbines erupted. This time though the IG were on their stomachs and the volley caught the kroot, in panic the kroot fired at the fire warriors and the hounds charged the new enemy ignoring the humans. The IG quickly moved around the new fight and moved deeper into the camp. The crisis suits with the pulse rifles shredded dozens of men before the survivors could take cover behind a devilfish.

Houlahand clutched his demo satchel close to his chest and he waited for the signal. Sergeant Brosko gave the signal. Houlahand moved from behind cover and threw his demo pack for all his worth. It skidded right to a stop at the crisis suits feet. It detonated blowing the commander along with three of his bodyguards and leaving the fourth heavily damaged. The last suit turned and fired its plasma gun its last shot. The suit imploded but the final shot consumed Sergeant Brosko and the rest of the squad leaving Houlahand alone. Houlahand raised his lasgun and charged toward the middle of the camp to where the broadside was set up.

Cadeskie along with about thirteen other men were huddled around the devilfish as the broadside continued to bumble their position. Fleskie was at the side hatch of the APC and was trying to pry it open to no avail. He hung his webbing of tube charges around the side hatch he set them and yelled run. The men ran to get behind a kroot tent at least five were cut down with the combined fire from the broadside and a newly arrived squad of fire warriors. The charges went off and the squad ran back to the devilfish. The hatch was blown off along with a chunk of the speeder's armor. The whole squad clambered inside. Cadeskie along with along with a tank spec went to the cockpit and tried to drive the speeder. Ron the tank spec got the speeder to move. He flanked the fire warriors and ripped the squad apart with the burst cannon, the gun drones would not fire due to the fact that Ron did not know the codes to activate them. Gun drones flew at them but were easily taken down by the burst cannon. The broadside turned and fired with its rail gun the bullet punctured the armor and turned Jeds into jelly. The devilfish had been hit in the left fuel tank and would not last long. Ron put the engines to full speed and crashed though kroot tents and ran into a krootox, which was turned to pulp by the cannon. Kroot surrounded the skimmer and proceeded to try and bring it down. Four kroot managed to get in the blown side hatch. Cadeskie took a kroot blade to the ribs he spun around in the tight confines of the skimmer there was no room to move. He fired his laspistol into the ribs of the enemy the weapon fused and was useless. Trooped McKinley had his skull split open from a kroot blade the kroot disemboweled another man. The kroot killed another man before it lost its head. The kroot were dealt with inside of the skimmer as well as outside of it. The cost was heavy to Cadeskie's squad had only eight men left. The skimmer turned and was facing the broadside went it took two rail shots. One glanced off and tore apart one of the gun drones while the other hit the passenger compartment and two men were killed instantly. The skimmer spun around and around and crashed into the broadside. The skimmer hit the suit the front of the Devilfish was gone taking Ron with it but the broadside suit was obliterated Cadeskie would make a recommendation for Ron for his bravery and willingness to give his life so that others would not die from the broadside suit. The remains of his squad jumped out only to be confronted by another imperial guards men. The man solely joined up with Cadeskie and the squad trudged on looking for the enemy.

Jeck was singing as his men attacked the running kroot his men had steam rolled over the enemy. His plasma pistol sang as another kroot was killed beyond resignation. A kroot hound met its fate at the end of Jeck's power fist. Just then a Hammerhead tank came out of now where its main gun opened fire as four men were killed instantly two men turned to run. Jeck turned and yelled "Stand fast and fight"! One man stayed the other ran even faster. He holstered his plasma pistol and shot his laspistol the man's head vanished and the body rose off the ground and spun around and smacked the earth hard. The Hammerhead got another shot off and took out Commissar Derskl and his four bodyguards. Jeck bellowed a prayer and charged the tank he fired once and the he held the trigger until the gun would not fire anymore. The gun overheated and burned Jeck's palm he threw down the useless gun yelling, "Fuck, fuck god damit". His skin was raw from the heat of the gun but the Hammerhead tank had been destroyed.

Cadain battle music filled the air from the speakers inside of the camp. Jeck and his men let loose a cheer the battle had been won. Most of the men survived that were in Jeck's squad anyway. The dead was numerous on both sides. The Cadians had lost about one hundred and fifty men. The bulk of the Tau force had been wiped out the survivors was all kroot. About twenty escaped.


End file.
